


☃︎ sᴀɴᴛᴀ ʙᴀʙʏ ☃︎

by sxlas_h



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Breeding Kink, Christmas Smut, F/M, Feral Behavior, Heavy Daddy Kink, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, not edited (just yet)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxlas_h/pseuds/sxlas_h
Summary: You and Slash are staying at a sweet little family cabin that Slash used to go to when he was young for the holidays. While baking cookies, Slash is overcome with the thought of you pregnant. He has been hiding this secret kink from you for a while, but with the domestic attitude in the air, he decided to finally indulge in his fantasies.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Kudos: 18





	☃︎ sᴀɴᴛᴀ ʙᴀʙʏ ☃︎

The soft Christmas music echoed throughout the dimly lit house. The smell of sweet sugar cookies with buttercream frosting filled your nose, sending a calm sense of domestic bliss through your body. With calculated steps, you slowly stepped down from the ladder. The Christmas tree was finally complete, decorated in beautiful twinkling lights and personal ornaments from your and Slash's families covered the Christmas tree.   
The holidays could send even the coldest of hearts into a spree of joy. The whole atmosphere of love and family made everything seem alright and merry in the world for a couple days. With neatly wrapped presents with colorful wrapping paper being given or the delicious smell of food being passed around the table, or the overall attitude everyone had made your heart swell. 

“Sweetheart! Can you open this door for me?” Slash’s warm voice yelled from the front door. He really wasn’t lying when he said he’d be quick with the groceries. 

You jogged toward the red door, quickly opening it for your husband. He had his little puffy jacket and knitted hat to match, which had little sparkling snowflakes sticking to the hairs of the wool, in his broad arms were the many bags of groceries. You would’ve offered to help carry them in but you knew that he wanted to do it all himself like the big man he prided himself of being. 

“My love, I could’ve helped you know.” You closed and locked the door, not wanting any of the freezing air to creep in any more than it already had. 

“Nonsense.” You could hear the laughter in his voice. 

You turned back to Slash, who had already started to put the food away. Walking over, you started to help, often bumping into him from just how much space he took up in the small cabin kitchen. Even though you weren’t used to the nippy winter weather, you still thought it was very sweet of Ola to invite you to the family cabin for the holidays. It was a sweet tradition of theirs. You couldn’t deny the fact that you always envied the snow that the North would get during this time of year, so, why not experience it yourself?   
You were met with a rude awakening however when you stepped into the harsh weather at the airport, but at least you had a cozy place to stay during this blizzard. 

“What’s that head of yours thinking about, hm?” 

His velvet voice whispered against your ear, arms wrapping around you and pulling you back into his broad chest. Warm kisses fluttered against your neck as he hummed softly to the music. The groceries were all put away except one: the can of condensed milk that was gripped in your hand. A rough hand slithered up your wrist, taking the can and leaning to set it on the counter. He never ceases to amaze you with the mushy sweetness of his heart. He slowly twirled you around, your eyes scanning up his t-shirt clad chest to meet his sweet eyes. They always held such love when they latched onto you. Sometimes you would doubt his smothering love but, in the end he always pulled you out of that murky mindset. His rough, calloused hands looped into yours, pulling you against him and slowly swaying to the easeful music. 

“Y’know, I’ve always dreamed of this moment.” HIs full lips caressed your ear in a distant rumble of confessions, slowly making their way down in honeyed kisses. 

Your eyebrows creased in confusion, “What do you mean?” A soft whine quivered into the sweet air as he licked against your sweet spot. 

A deep laugh rumbled against your throat, sending even more tingles up your goose-bumped spine. He pulled you closer, relishing in the way your back curved so effortlessly to fit his form. 

“What I mean, is that ever since I met you I’ve wanted to spend Christmas like this. A Christmas where we are married, swaying in the kitchen, holding each other close, our bodies molding together in the most benevolent way possible. You have no idea,” he paused, his hand shifting so his thumb was tracing the ring that sat beautifully around your ring finger, “how much you enchant me, honey.” 

Your heart gushed at his words. Your eyes blinking excitedly as your cheeks flushed in embarrassment. You and Slash had been married for under a year. You’ll never forget that day. Slash was acting nervous and sporadic the whole day, meddling around in drawers and cabinets around the house. He was sweaty and nervous, stumbling over his words as he looked for something. Turns out, he had lost the ring. He didn’t know how he had because he always gazed at it, waiting for the perfect moment. But, when the day finally came to ask you, he couldn’t find it anywhere. Soon, he had found it behind the bedpost while you were just walking into the bedroom. You can still remember the look on his face as he saw you stare at the black velvet box for the first time. It was so unexpected and chaotic yet, it defines your relationship perfectly. You both evened the other out. Both of you two halves of a whole. 

You buried your face into his shirt, hands tightening in his. He chuckled at your flushed reaction, pressing kisses against your hot temple before pulling away to look at you. He tilted your chin up, eyes capturing yours in a loving hold. 

“I mean it my love, I’ve been dreaming of this for- years now.” 

He gazed into your eyes so sweetly, watching your dewy face twist into a smile. 

“I’ve dreamed of this too, Slash, and hearing you say it makes me so happy.” 

Your voice was faint, not wanting to be so loud since the moment was so soft and delicate. You both swayed in the kitchen, the soft hum of the music drifting around you, twirling in intricate patterns. You felt so at peace in his arms, head buried in his warm neck, his hair shielding you from lights. It was like you were floating. Floating in a flock of clouds before resting on one and feeling safe.   
You almost fell asleep from the sheer quiet energy of it all, but the loud beeping from the stoves timer cut through your serenity like a sharp knife. You faintly groaned, not wanting to pull away from his warmth but also not wanting to let the cookies burn. Stepping back, you kissed his lips softly before pulling away completely. You were almost dazed, a cloudy haze coating your mind like thick honey.

You groggily opened the stove, grabbing the oven mit sitting neatly on the counter and reached in. A hot cloud of air greeted you. Your face twisted at the heat but you still quickly grabbed the burning hot pan and shut the stove with your hip. 

“Careful, honey.” Slash said, already taking the ingredients for the icing out, a deep look of worry set deeply on his soft face. He reached over to turn the stove off before you forgot. 

“I’m alright. I got it!” You set the pan on the stove, letting the pan cool until you can shovel the cookies off. You walked over to Slash, scanning the piece of yellow scratch paper that had the recipe for the icing scribbled on it. It was a simple recipe, yet it was so delicious. 

You mumbled and muddled with the ingredients and measuring spoons, making sure Slash wasn’t adding too much milk or not enough confectioners sugar. 

“Since you’re so picky why don’t you add the last ingredient then, hm?” His dark eyebrow arched teasingly, mocking you with a snide smile on his face. You giggled at his teasing and cut in front of him to add the almond extract. You scanned the recipe one last time to make sure it was ¼ teaspoon instead of tablespoon, a mistake that you have made many times in the past. You slowly measured out the extract before tipping it into the metal bowl. You felt Slash's chest press against your back, large paws curving over the swell of your hips. He hummed against your neck in appreciation as you stirred, occasional hot kisses were pressed sweetly under your ear. 

Slash felt himself start to sweat. He didn’t know if it was from the fireplace or the thick smell of cookies but, he could feel his forehead start to dew. Heat spread down his body in humid waves. His eyes squeezed shut at the heat, hot air coming out of his nose in huffs. He could feel the cold sweat start to drip all over his body, and he wasn’t sure what the cause was. It could surely have been the thick heat of the cabin but, the pounding ache of his cock that he soon became aware of debunked that theory.   
You always turned Slash on, no matter what you did or what you said, he always got hard and mad with lust. This time was no different, except a lingering thought that couldn’t be shaken swelled in his mind, filling every nook and cranny of his mind. 

He wanted to breed you. 

Sure, he’s had that thought before and frankly, he was pretty embarrassed about it. What if you didn’t want kids or what if you didn’t like the idea of him stuffing you full? So many nagging thoughts of worries and doubts would fill his head when thinking about it, so he always repressed it. He buried it down deep in his brain, but eventually, it would always bring back up and corrupt his mind again. And today was one of those times. Thankfully it wasn’t in public like the time you stopped him in the store, gushing over cute baby clothes or when you made silly faces at a toddler who was crying at the park. He lost count of how many times he’s wanted to mount you and stuff you full of his cum until you were dripping for him, begging him to fill you up more. This time was no different as he thought of you baking sweets that the kids could come home to, or you holding the baby like you were holding the metal mixing bowl, cradling it in your arms. 

His dirty thoughts were interrupted by your sweet voice, “Honey? Can you put the cookies on the cooling rack for me?” You were so focused that you didn’t even notice the state that he was currently in. His whole body was sweating and shaking with need. His hands twitched as he reluctantly let go of your hips and side stepped over to the stove. He stole glances at you as you read over the recipe, making sure you were doing everything correctly as you feverishly mixed the icing. He dug in the drawer for a spatula, gripping one and closing the drawer a little too loud. 

You looked over at him with the bowl cradled in your arms, “Everything okay, love?” 

Dear God your eyes. They were filled with motherly worry as you scanned his face, eyebrows creasing in deep concern. You set the bowl down as you took in his sweaty and twitching state. Shuffling over, you reach out a soft palm, hand cupping over his forehead to grimace at his temperature. His forehead sweat seeped onto your hand. Pulling back you scanned the shiny finish now on your fingers and palm before looking back up at your husband with even more concern.

“Honey, you’re burning up! Are you feeling okay? We can open a window if you’d like, or maybe you can step outside for a bit to cool down?” 

He stood there, whole body vibrating and twitching at how much he was holding himself back at that moment. The only thing he could think and piece together was you, bent over the counter, waiting for him to drill load after load into your tight little pussy. He could feel a pearl of precum start to drip down his tip, seeping into the fabric of his jeans, while watching you wet a washcloth with cold water.   
You cupped his sticky face, bringing the washcloth up to his forehead to swipe and dab at the glow spreading across his face and neck. The cool washcloth felt nice, sure, but it didn’t help in the long run since as soon as you pulled it away from his face, fresh sweat would just build up again. You tended to him as he stood there like a goon about to explode from aching lust. 

“Do you feel alright, Slash? Do you feel sick?” Big, worry-filled eyes bore into his, something that drew him even further into his little fantasy. He fantasized about those same worried eyes looking at his baby when they would get hurt falling down when playing outside, drying their tears and pressing kisses against their little face. Slash let out a shaky breath, eyes squeezing shut as he let out a pained groan at the sharp ache panging in his cock. 

Your pretty eyes widened at his groan, leading him over to the couch to lean back, then quickly rushing over to open a window. Before you could though, he grabbed your hand and pulled you back over to him to sit, 

“It’s not a good- great idea to open the windows, there’s a blizzard outside- mmm- we can’t waste any h-heat.” 

He stumbled through his words, hot breath slipped out of his mouth like cigar smoke, heating his face even more. You nodded solemnly. His brain was foggy as he stared at you, eyes dazed and lost. You got up again. His hand twitched to reach out and grab you and hold you against him. He heard distant clicks of cupboards being opened and closed, along with the sink running and the sloshing of water. You came back with a plastic bowl cradled in your hands. You sank down next to him, leaning down to set the bowl on the ground by your feet and wringing out the ice cold rag that floated in the water. Water dripped down your wrist and arm in thin streams, resulting in a chill shooting up and down your spine. With the newly cold rag in your small hand, you reached up and swiped at his burning face, watching as his face contorted in relief.

“You still haven’t answered my question..” Your voice was soft and mother-like. Demanding an answer but in a soft and reassuring way, letting him know that you meant business but also wanted him to feel comfortable. 

Slash swallowed thickly. His adams apple bobbing as he did so. He could feel himself start to pant like a dog in heat. The thoughts of you filled up to the brim with his cum were boiling over as he started to mumble out curses. He felt himself start to slip over the edge, his whole body shaking and vibrating at your close proximity. He kicked the water bucket at his feet, sending it spilling all over the wood floor. Your head whipped around at the spinning bucket on the floor, water seeping into the cracks in the floor. 

“Oh god, Slash! Why-“ You didn’t even have a second to turn to face him as he pinned you to the couch. 

The man above you wasn’t your husband. The man was huffing and panting like a wild animal aching for food. You could visualize the foam that would bubble around its lips as it stared into your fearful eyes. 

“Slash- what’s wro-“ His thick finger pressed against your lips, dragging sweetly down your chin and tracing over your jaw. 

“Shhhhh~ Let daddy have a good look at you..” His piercing eyes scanned over your body lewdly. You could feel his eyes as they cut deep into your skin. He let out a low growl, similar to one of which belonged to a wild animal. Heat radiated from him, warming your body alongside the fireplace that was crackling in front of the couch. Shadows danced across the walls as Slash leaned down and sniffed at your neck, 

“Smell so fucking good, baby. Your scent drives me crazy..” 

You could feel his lustful confessions against your neck, making your cheeks tingle and burn from how lewd they were. Slash liked to dirty talk in the bedroom, but you never heard him sound so- unhinged.  
Warm hands ghosted under your shirt, dragging it up your stomach and over your bra. His hands cupped your breasts over your bra, thumbs flicking over the material in search for your perky nipples. Once he found them he let out a deep growl, the feeling of the peak against his thumb fogging up his head even more. 

“Slash,“ You whined, reaching out for his face. “what’s- ah! what’s going on with you?” Pleads of an answer slipped from your lips, wondering and aching for an answer as to why your husband was acting in such a way. It wasn’t that you didn’t like it, quite the contrary really, but you didn’t know if he wanted to act this way or not. 

“mmm~,” a sadistic smirk spread across his wet lips, glistening with lustful spit as he stared down at your weak eyes. “what’s going on with me? Hm, I don’t know honey, but I’m sure you can tell from this.” He simpered as he felt your flushed skin shiver as his hard, clothed cock pressed against your weeping pussy through your thin pants. Your cheeks were puffy and a deep red, signifying your deep confusion and embarrassment at his words and actions.

“Slash..what-“ A thick ringed flicker was pressed tight against your lips, shushing you as the other finger traced down your side. 

“No need to speak honey. Daddy’s going to take good care of you, just like you do for him.” He smiled viciously, teeth baring like a snarling dog. “You know how much I love you right?” He purred, lips now curling against your stomach, right above your belly button. 

You bit against your pointer finger knuckle, face burning as his eyes watched your every whine and tremble. You nodded slowly. 

He chuckled, the smack of a sloppy kiss against your naval following suite, along with his ringed out hands running over your ribs and under the curve of your breasts. “I don’t think you know how much I truly love you, so, how about I fucking prove it?” His voice was raw and nasally, like he had just got up from a long day of laying in the sun, relaxing. 

His once slow, calculated movements were replaced with ripped clothing and the gripping of skin. Small patches ached from the sheer force of gripping you while slipping off your shirt or pants. You were certain there would be a faint bruise in the morning, a marking that Slash liked to use in the bedroom, to show that you were his and only his. 

“Look at my pretty little wife,” His eyes raked over your glowing skin, now completely bare and aching for his warm touch. “all laid out for her husband, like a full course meal.” He purred, plump lips grinning in a twisted smile. His hands slipped under the curve of your thighs, pushing them up by the underside and pressing them hard against your chest. 

“Keep em’ there..” Your hands replaced his while his smoothed down your thighs and toward your pussy. Thick thumbs traced around the outside of your glistening cunt, eyes watching intently as the slick bubbled around your clit and fluttering hole. You watched him, eyes glossing and occasionally fluttering in anxiety. You didn’t know what he was thinking of doing to you, let alone his next move in the first place. Everything was a sick game to play with him. You were his little pawn in this lustful game.

“You’re dripping honey~ You feel it don’t you?” His deep voice overlayed the crackling of the fireplace. It would’ve been calming in a normal setting, but not in this sense. This time it sent a pant of ache deep into your lower stomach, the ball of fire and need growing there making your clit throb with need. It ached to be licked, touched, spat on, slapped, anything to aid the burning in your stomach. 

“Slash- please..” His brow arched as his eyes flicked up to meet yours. 

“Oh? So eager are we? Well, if you are so eager honey, I’m sure you’ll have no problem begging for it..” 

He knew exactly what he was doing with that knowing look in his eyes. He knew that you were overwhelmed by his stares and harsh words, and that’s what made him love you even more. You were apprehensive, and with that came a challenge or a game that he liked to play. How far can he push you until those dirty little words come stumbling out of your drool covered lips? His smile widened at the thought. 

“I- I- mmph..” Such a sweet little noise. Shy and flustered is what it was, and what you were in that moment. You were his little flustered wife. Words not being able to form inside your head, let alone come out of your mouth without wavering. 

“Ooo~ so close..you really had me there, honey.” He purred, knowing that you weren’t going to say shit, but he still liked twisting the knife. Why not kick it up a notch?   
His thumb lightly brushed at your clit, causing your hips to thrust up, but to no avail. Slash simpered like a sly fox as he watched your helpless expression deepen on your sweaty face. Pressing his thumb harder against your clit, he started to place wet kisses in your inner thighs, grinning madly at the stimulation you were showing. Soon, his thumb picked up speed, harsh circles being rubbed into your puffy clit. His kisses grew rougher, even turning into sharp bites as he held you down against the couch. 

“Quit fucking moving,” He snarled, pinning your trembling body down with an arm across your lower stomach, “let daddy watch you unravel~”

Your clenched jaw went slack, mouth forming into a perfect little ‘o’ shape as pleasure filled your head and blood stream. You felt drunk on it, high on it, the deep haze filling your brain making you feel dizzy in ways you can’t describe. You felt yourself hit the edge, the biggest wave of pleasure washing over your body as you crashed into a sea of ecstasy. Your pussy throbbed as you thrashed and screamed, not even in control of your own mind at that point.   
All your senses ceased as you slowly calmed down, a deep haze of relaxation spreading across your body, shutting all muscles down in each limb. Black clouded your vision, adding to the effect of relaxation. 

Soon, you heard his nasally voice in your ear, whispering something that you couldn’t understand. One by one your senses came back, slowly but surely and not all at once. First, it was your hearing. Next, the tingling feeling of the over shock set in and you could start to twiddle your fingers and toes. Smell was next after that, the burning wood in the fireplace mixing with Slash’s musk felt euphoric as you huffed it in. Then, taste. The metallic taste of blood was hinted on your tongue, very faint but present from biting down on your tongue too hard. Finally, you regained sight. The first thing you saw was his face, smirked down at you with glossy lips and piercing eyes. 

“You squirted.” 

Although, at first you didn’t really register what he had said, you could read from his expression that he was beaming with pride from something. You slowly moved your legs, rubbing them against the soft cushions in order to regain some sense. With tight lips you slot blinked at him, watching as his face contorted into a blank expression, a scary one at that. You wondered what he was thinking, but maybe it was best you didn’t. Gears turned inside his head as he watched you, studied you, breaking you down into little bite sized pieces to examine and devour. 

It wasn’t until a sick grin spread across his face and his eyes turned into black pits that anxiety kicked up again. A cool wave of fear washed over your body as he rolled his shoulders back. 

“I want you to do it again..” 

There it was. The fateful words that were the nail in the coffin. Your coffin at this point, but was it such a bad thing? You shouldn’t have spoken so soon. 

Your pussy throbbed as he trailed a finger down to your dripping hole, thighs sticky with squirt. He circled it lewdly, basking in the sound of your wet pussy sucking his fingers in. It was only two, but he was thick to all hell and were adorned with shiny rings that had little carvings in them. He curved them in a beckoning motion, massaging your velvet walls with intent to make you spray again. You grabbed at him, pulling and pushing at his shoulders as the dark pleasure waved over you again. You couldn’t do it again, well, you could physically but mentally? You didn’t think so. The overwhelming feeling of the thick pleasure filling your head made you feel like you were drowning, plus the sharp tinges of pleasure sparking up the fire deep in your gut, made you ache in ways you couldn’t imagine. It felt too good. Almost addicting. 

“Honey, I can’t- no more..” You whined, nails digging into his shoulder blades as he loomed over you like a dark cloud. 

“Oh no no, honey, you are going to squirt again for me. Don't you want to make daddy proud?” He smiled coyly, knowing full well that you wouldn’t deny him. He knew how much you wanted to please him. He had you wrapped around his ringed fingers. 

Speaking of fingers, he curled and pushed against your walls, bringing you closer and closer to the 2nd orgasm of the night. You knew full well, there were many to follow. Your core tightened around his languid fingers, sucking him in further into the depths of your aching pussy. Cum coated his fingers in a thick shine as he pumped them inside you, rouge juices slipping down his hand, dripping onto the couch. 

Your mind grew cloudy again, the deep ache in your stomach building and building, layer on top of each other as you grew more needy. Your hips thrust up into his hand, basking in the way his fingers curled and filled you. You wanted his cock so badly, that it corrupted your mind. It was all that you could think about, the feeling of his veins dragging against your walls as your head tipped back. God, you wanted it. You needed it, and he knew it. 

“You want it so badly don’t you baby?”

You couldn’t speak, only able to communicate by nodding your head, hair pooling around under you where your head was laid. He tsked in displeasure, you knew that he wouldn't be satisfied with a simple nod of affirmation, you couldn’t think of a time he ever was.

“Now, you know better than to just give me that.” He tsked, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth before slyly rolling over his lips, serving as a lip gloss as they shined lustfully. “Why don’t you try that again for me?” 

His pumps sped up, knowing that you were close as he deepened the curls on his fingers. A loud squelching sound came from your pussy, filling the air around you both. You could tell that it was from your pussy because you could feel it. The rhythmic pumps of fingers matched perfectly with the wet squelching sounds, sending a deep ache into your stomach, just another stepping stone to coming closer to the sweet, addictive, orgasm. 

You were so lost in thought, that you had completely forgotten that you were supposed to answer his question again, as out of it as you were. A valid excuse in reality, but, he knew that you could give him something instead of just incoherent battles. It wasn’t his first rodeo with you. Hell, it was a recurring theme in the bedroom. Him turning you into a helpless little thing, unable to communicate outside of babbles, gasps, and head nods. He wasn’t going to let you off the hook so easily. 

“I’m not going to ask you again.” His voice is deeper than before. Bringing an excited wave of fear crashing against your body like cold ocean water to the shore of a beach, catching foam that had gathered. The foam being your dignity. 

“P-please d-daddy, I want it so b-ba-d.” As soon as those cut up words left your drooling mouth, he grinned like a madman. His fingers sped up completely, the squelching sounds growing louder and louder with each thrust, along with your moans. You gasped and whined, pawing and clawing at everything you possibly could to ground your shaking form. Nothing can prepare you for an extremely intense orgasm. All you could really do was ride the wave until you were eventually back to safety, no longer drowning in your own pleasure, and that’s what you did when it all came crashing against you, pulling you under. 

You could hear his muffled praises, some along the lines of, “that’s it! Such a good, good fucking girl. So good just for daddy~” But they came out muffled to all hell from the pleasure filling your ears like cotton. Once the initial big wave hit and passed, you basked in the calm serenity that settled on your body. It felt like you were floating on your back in a cool lagoon, your heart racing against your chest but, you really couldn’t tell. You slowly came back down, the water soon replaced with the couch beneath you and the once cool feeling now replaced with the sweaty caked to your body. 

Slash purred once he saw your eyes looking up at him, glossy and blissed out. His tongue wrapping lewdlu around his wet fingers and licking at his palm to collect the juices you had left. Your body was still twitching and trembling, something that he adored about the aftermath of an orgasm. The jerky movements of sensitivity drove him mad with primal lust, wanting to keep giving it to you over and over and over again until your entire body was trembling. A smooth grin settled on his face, his lips plump and raw from teeth biting at them. 

His hands smoothed down your vibrating skin, alive with goosebumps and sweat, his eyes flicking over each dip and curve. He chuckled deeply at the way you responded to his touches, while not rough, had an effect nonetheless. His hands stopped abruptly at your stomach, thumbs slowly rubbing the skin beside your belly button. He grabbed at skin, feeling you flinch at the sudden grope, especially in such a sensitive place for you. You tried to wiggle from under his grasp, little hands grabbing at his big ones to let go, he only smiled wider. 

Slash’s mind raced with the ever beloved thought of filling you, filling you so much that you would get pregnant, to swell with his baby or babies. He beamed, thinking of filling you so much that you would have to be pregnant. No doubt about it. That way, you were sure to be his and his alone. His to love, to cherish, to keep, to hold, to have in the most primal way possible, like right now. 

His cock stirred in his dark jeans, the feeling of leaking precum staining the bulge that was apparent. He growled, feeling another wave of ache needed to be satisfied, burn deep in his lower stomach, forming a harsh knot that twisted and pulled with each wave. With each wave, the more his resolve chipped away, with less resolve, the less patience he had. He closed his eyes, basking in the soft sound of your breathing and the cracklings of the fireplace. His mind flashing images of you with your legs spread, whole body flushed pink with lust, your cunt dripping from the many loads that it had endured. Slash knew that he wouldn't stop there, he’d keep going for days on end, filling you and filling you until you weeped, and that’s exactly what he was going to do now. 

Without much thought, leaned back on his knees, hands frantically moving to unbuckle his belt. The clanking of metal and leather slipping through each other brought you back to reality, sobering you up from the orgasm you had endured a couple minutes ago. The sight before you was complete and utter, hunger. He was panting, hips thrusting up into his own hands as he stared down at your open legs, particularly at your sopping cunt, still glistening with need. Your pussy was pink with flares of red, the orgasms really taking a toll on it, but that wouldn’t stop him at this point, he was too far gone. 

Once he had slipped the belt from his jeans, eventually throwing it with the other clothes of yours, he quickly rubbed his cock against your puffy lips. Juices coated him, making him glisten more than he was already. His head tipped back, the necklace around his neck swaying with his thrusts. His arms framed your face, trapping you against the couch, causing more heat to blanket over your body like a hot cloud. 

The humping torture didn’t last long however, for he grew too eager and needy to fill you that he had completely succumbed to his primal urges, causing him to slam his cock right inside you. His tip prodded at your g-spot right off the bat, causing you to scream with gasps and moans, hands grabbing at his arms and torso for some stability. His thrusts were rough and hard, nothing that you didn’t expect from him from recollection of how he was when he was fingering you. 

The same wet, squelching sound wormed your way into your ears once more, causing you to shudder as the feeling took over your body as well. Your jaw muscle went slack, head completely relaxing against the shifting couch. Slash wasn’t much different, although he had a more- thirsty look on his face. His tongue kept slipping out of his mouth, wetting his already wet lips with more spit. He croaked and gasped, growling mostly as he lazed in the feeling of your soaked, rich walls suck him in completely, beckoning him to stay forever. And he wasn’t going to deny that wish. 

His hands slipped under your knee again, pressing them down harder against your chest, angling his hips to hit even harder, praying that he will get deeper than needed. 

“So- fucking good..god- fuck!” He yelled, voice rough and hard, something that made you buzz with lust. He smiled down at you, eyes angled down and glowing with pride. 

“Look at you honey, taking it so fucking well-“ It caused you to blush, well, more than you already were. Your shoulders raised a little, chin tilting down in embarrassment before being caught by his ringed hand,

“Don't look away from daddy again, got it?” His demeanor completely changed from the boasting husband to the stern daddy that you knew too well. His hand never left your chin, keeping it in place as your eyes were permanently locked with his. His pupils were dilated and the whites of his eyes glowing brighter than normal, brighter than humanly possible. It was almost scary, or it should’ve been since you have never seen him act this savagely before. 

“Such a good girl,” he switched again, back to the boastful husband, “how about I give Mrs. Hudson a treat then?” 

You couldn’t think of anything that would make sense but deep down you could take a worthy guess. He leaned down, nose brushing against yours softly as he panted, thrusts never faultering, 

“How about daddy fills that tight little pussy of yours? Fill you so much and so deep that you’ll give daddy a little baby,” You would never have thought that however. You have always thought that Slash never wanted children, from the way he shied away from the subject completely, but you were utterly wrong. “Daddy wants to make Mrs. Hudson a sweet little mommy to his babies, his sweet babies..” 

He was blabbering at that point, eyes blinking slowly as you both neared your orgasms. Your breathing picked up even more, gasps now falling from your lips freely, alone with sharp moans and pleads. 

“You want that? You want daddy to fill you with his babies? Please say you do..fucking please say you do..” His words were quick and short, his hips punctuating each word as he snarled like a wild beast. You couldn’t deny the face that a baby wouldn't be wonderful. Imagining a little Slash or a little you running around the house filled you with complete joy. 

You weakly smiled up at him, rubbing your nose against his as you felt the band start to tighten even more. “Yes! I want to have your babies honey! Fill me please!” 

Slash completely lost it from there. With wide eyes and a twisted grin, he pressed his weight against you, your legs framing his hips as he drilled into you with inhuman speeds causing you to completely crash into your orgasm. He followed quickly after, moans and growls blending with your screams and pleads of ecstasy. You laid under him, twitching and gasped for more air in your lungs as you felt the cum cost his cock inside you. His hips never stopped however, fucking his cum deeper inside you, not wanting to lose a single drop. 

Once your orgasm had calmed down and Slash's thrusts had ceased, you thought that was it. Oh how wrong you were. He made it his mission to get you nice and full of his babies, determined on getting you pregnant just for him. 

And he wasn't about to give up until you were full and dripping.


End file.
